Field of the Art
The present disclosure relates to air handling units disposed external to a facility.
Background
Data centers/server co-location facilities are well-known. In such facilities, rows of electronics equipment, such as servers, typically owned by different entities, are stored. In many facilities, cabinets are used in which different electronics equipment is stored, so that only the owners of that equipment, and potentially the facility operator, have access therein. In many instances, the owner of the facilities manages the installation and removal of servers within the facility, and is responsible for maintaining utility services that are needed for the servers to operate properly. These utility services typically include providing electrical power for operation of the servers, providing telecommunications ports that allow the servers to connect to transmission grids that are typically owned by telecommunication carriers, and providing air-conditioning services that maintain temperatures in the facility at sufficiently low levels for reliable operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,643, assigned to the same assignee and for which this application is a continuation-in-part, describes a data center that includes a plurality of external air handling units in which each external air handling unit includes both an evaporator unit and a condenser unit, which units are located in a standardized, accessible and relatively convenient positions relative to the facility should any of the units need to be accessed and/or removed for repair or replacement.
This present application uses the teachings provided in the above-noted related utility applications and provisional applications, and adds certain improvements as further described herein.